Beauty And The Beast
by HermioneRose
Summary: As Ryan and Haylie have their annual movie nights, they have a conversation about standards and the basketball team. Rylie.


**Author's Note: I know I've been gone for awhile, but I've been busy. Also, I will not be on at all tomorrow due to the fact that I have a bowling tourtment in another city (or town..whatever), and won't be back around suppertime. And if you look in my profile, I'm doing a challege that was originally done for KND, but I've asked, and Numbah 212 said I could do the challege for HSM, too. So, I'll let you know when I decide to do a challege! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: So Magical**

For as long as Haylie Anderson could remember, she always wanted a guy who could sit through _Beauty And Beast_, and not complain.

Of course, that was a pretty high standrad for a girl her age: most guys wouldn't do that for a girl.

But, of course, if it was Haylie that asked them to watch the movie, they probably wouldn't complain, I'm sure.

"So, what are we watching tonight?" Ryan Evans asked as he sat the bowl of popcorn between them.

"_Beauty And The Beast_." Haylie stated, and Ryan smiled at her.

"Really?" he asked, and Haylie looked at him, frowning slightly.

"Why? What's wrong with Beauty And The Beast?"

Ryan glanced at her, and he shook his head.

"Nothing! It's just...I'd never thought you'd like that movie."

Well, she likes fairytales, doesn't she?

"Ryan, if the movie has a prince, princess, and romance, I'm bound to like it."

"Of course."

She looked at him again, and the frown was replaced by one of her regular smiles.

"Can you sit through the movie?" she asked, and Ryan nodded.

"I think I can handle this one, Haylie. Besides, I've seen every one of your princess movies so far."

At that statement, Haylie blushed.

Sure, she made Ryan sit through every Disney princess movie she had: some of them were seen with Lilly Jacobs, a little girl the Wildcats often baby-sat, so she had an excuse those few times.

As for now, she didn't.

"Are you sure?" Haylie asked again, and Ryan burst out laughing.

"I'm quite sure I can, Haylie."

"Because this _is _a pretty high standard!"

Now Ryan was really staring at her.

"What?" he asked, and Haylie's cheeks grew dangerously to a cherry-red color.

"Yeah...um...while I was dating, I'd always except the guy to sit through Beauty And The Beast. It's not really a standard anymore, so you don't need to worry about it."

When she told Gabriella Montez, the brunette thought it was cutest thing in the world.

Well, _everything _Haylie did was cute to Gabriella!

Haylie bit her lower lip as Ryan just looked at her, and he grinned.

"If that's what I need to do, then bring it on."

Haylie rolled her eyes at him.

"Ryan, you got a black eye because you defended me! I don't think watching Beauty And The Beast is such a big deal."

"You said it was a standard!"

"It was long time ago! Besides, the guys only did that for me so they could get close to me."

Ryan's grin turned into a frown, and moved the popcorn bowl so he was sitting next to her.

"Do you think I watch those princess movies for nothing? Sure, the basketball team makes fun of me for it--"

Haylie's eyes widen, and she glanced down at the coffee table.

"--but, I watch them because I know they are your favorite movies, and they make you happy. I've never seen a girl that can get happy when someone gives her a new Disney movie to watch."

That remark made her look up, and she gave him a smile.

"So, the basketball team teases you, huh? I wonder what _their _girlfriends made them watch? Probably more worse than Disney!"

Ryan smirked, and did a Boy Scout honor.

"I've sworn to never tell a soul."

"Oh, so they tease you, and they tell you that you can't tell anyone what their girlfriends pick out? I find that cruel!"

"It's not cruel."

"Half the basketball team are very devoted to their girlfriends! Well, the basketball players I know, atleast. They wouldn't be ashamed of a movie, now would they?"

"I know that. But, you know how they are. They like to be macho, especially Chad."

"Ryan, Zeke _bakes _for Sharpay! Troy gave Gabriella a necklace with a letter _T _on it, Chad entered a dance competion with Taylor even though he couldn't dance to save his life because he knew that Taylor wanted to try something new--"

"Okay, okay! I get it. So maybe they don't act macho half the time." Ryan told her, and Haylie smiled.

"So, stating that the movies they've watched with Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor could not be as bad as doing those things I've just listed." Haylie pointed out, and Ryan smiled as he leaned into give her a kiss on the forehead, and he pulled back.

"You sure do know alot about them." Ryan commented, and Haylie laughed.

"That's because I hang out with them everyday." Haylie replied, and Ryan chuckled as the movie started, and Haylie was sucked into the world of the conflict between Belle and The Beast.

The characters sort of reminded Haylie of herself and her friends, even though the princess that mostly captured Haylie's heart was Sleeping Beauty: but, there was just something about the movie that her wonder.

Oh, and how two guys wanted Belle, and one guy almost killed The Beast?

Sort of like Mark Chaun and Ryan, perhaps?

"I can relate to Belle." Haylie explained, her head resting on Ryan's shoulder, and Ryan looked at her.

"I thought you could relate to Aurora more?" Ryan asked, and Haylie nodded.

"Yeah, but the conflict I mean. Between Belle, The Beast, and the other guy."

Ryan laughed, and pointed to the screen, which showed a musical number, which showed a big, musclar guy singing.

"You mean, Gaston?" Ryan asked, and Haylie nodded.

"Yeah...his name always slips my mind." she replied, and she glued her eyes to the screen again.

They were now at the part where Belle is being attacked by the wolves, and The Beast had saved her.

As the movie progressed, so did Haylie's mind: some parts were simliar to what happened in real life, and others were not.

But, this was a Disney movie, and if she was comparing events that seemed to have happened in real life, then she must be nuts.

"Do you find any of this simliar?" she asked, and Ryan looked at her again.

"Haylie, instead of asking me questions, why don't you watch the movie?"

"But, talking keeps me awake!"

Ryan sighed, and Haylie laughed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As far as she was concerned, watching movies with Ryan was fun.

Even if he had to put up with her constant questioning.


End file.
